Recently, as fossil fuels, such as oil and coal, are being exhausted, development of alternative energy is underway. Particularly, development of energy resources using solar energy is vigorously carried out.
Electricity generation techniques to generate electricity using solar energy are divided into electricity generation using heat of the sun which generates electricity by driving a heat engine using heat of the sun, and electricity generation using light of the sun which generates electricity from a solar cell using light of the sun.
Here, the solar cell used in electricity generation using light of the sun includes a semiconductor compound element which converts light of the sun directly into electricity.
The solar cell used in electricity generation using light of the sun generally uses silicon and a composite material. Concretely, the solar cell uses junction between a P-type semiconductor and an N-type semiconductor, and uses a photoelectric effect which produces electricity from light of the sun.
Most solar cells include large-area P-N junction diodes, and electromotive force generated from both electrode ends of the P-N junction diodes is connected to external circuits.
The minimum unit of these solar cells is referred to as a cell, and the cell is scarcely used as it is.
While substantially necessary voltage is several V to several tens of V or several hundred V, voltage emitted from one cell is excessively small, i.e., about 0.5V. Therefore, multiple unit cells are connected in series or in parallel to produce a necessary unit capacity.
Further, if the solar cell is used outdoors, the solar cell is placed under various severe conditions. In order to protect the solar cell, in which multiple unit cells are connected to produce a necessary unit capacity, from the severe conditions, a solar cell module in which plural cells are packaged is used.
However, a large number of solar cell modules are used to obtain designated electricity, and a place in which the solar cell modules are installed is restricted. That is, the solar cell modules may be installed on the top of a building or an outdoor facility without difficulty, but when the solar cell modules are installed on an apartment building which occupies a considerable number of residences, it is difficult to install the solar cell modules in a separate unit household.
In the conventional solar cell module, supporters to support main frames and the solar cell module and support rods to support the main frames relative to the ground, serving as a support structure to support the solar cell module, may be mostly bonded by welding. Therefore, when welding of the support structure has been completed after setting of the position of the support structure, it is difficult to adjust the disposition state of the support structure later.
Particularly, in the case of a fixed support structure to support a large number of solar cell modules, the disposition angle of the support structure is fixed, and thus adjustment of the disposition angle of the solar cell modules based on change of altitude of the sun according to the 24 divisions of the year in the lunar calendar is limited and the fixed support structure has drawbacks, such as low light collection efficiency and low electricity production efficiency.
That is, in Korea, based on the meridian altitudes of the sun at the respective seasons in consideration of the latitude (38°) of Korea, the meridian altitude of the sun is about 52° at the vernal equinox or autumnal equinox, is about 75.5° at the summer solstice, and is about 28.5° at the winter solstice.
However, the conventional solar cell module is installed with a fixed inclination so as to face the due south, and thus has a high deviation of an electricity production amount according to season.
Further, if the solar cell module is rotatably supported by a support assembly so as to achieve change of the direction of the solar cell module, a support point is mainly formed at the center of the solar cell module and thus the solar cell module is not effectively supported when the solar cell module is rotated, thereby causing disorder in support balance.